


total eclipse of the heart

by makeashadow_ao3



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, a white boy at a cookout, best writing exercise ever, mayday 2k19, obligatory angst bc do you know me??, this is a lot okay, we got angels and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeashadow_ao3/pseuds/makeashadow_ao3
Summary: A series of bonkai enemies turned lovers drabbles requested by my lovely friends on tumblr.





	1. 9.

**Author's Note:**

> posted in the order i fulfilled them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 9: “I keep forgetting that we got over this ages ago.”

Arching an eyebrow, Bonnie sets her knife on the cutting board and stares over at him. She sets her jaw to the side, the tip of her tongue pressed to the back of her teeth.

Noticing her expression, he winces. “I keep forgetting that we got over this ages ago.”

Averting her gaze, she goes back to the strawberries she’s cutting. “And yet you still find a way to bring it up.”

He shrugs. “What’s the saying? Comedy is tragedy plus time?”

“There is absolutely nothing funny about forgetting our kid at daycare.”

Kai snorts, obviously finding some aspect of the memory humorous. “If we hadn’t been late, we may have never conceived Thing Two and Thing Three.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her swollen middle.

She loves her husband, she really does—in a truly, madly, deeply type of way. But right now, she wants to gut him like a fish for his insensitivity. She still gets wary glances from the other mothers whenever she pulls into the pick-up line. It’s as if they expect her to sit in her car from the moment she drops her child off until it’s time for dismissal.

Blowing out a calming breath, she places the paring knife in the sink and steps back from the kitchen island. “Honey!” she raises her voice as a foot or an elbow or an ass presses into her bladder. “Baby, would you come in here?”

A little girl bounds down the stairs and hops on one foot across the tiling into the kitchen. She’s a mess of untamed brown curls climbing onto a stool beside her father, who helps her up to ease her struggle. Her wide mouth opens into a snaggletoothed smile.

It takes a few moments for Bonnie to round the island, the weight and pressure of carrying twins getting to her this early in the third trimester. She kisses her daughter’s forehead. “You and Daddy are going to finish making the strawberry shortcake for your party tomorrow, and Mommy’s going to go rest her feet before she hurts Daddy.”

The five year old nods solemnly then turns to her father. “Mommy doesn’t like your jokes.”

Kai props his elbow on the counter and rests his chin in his hand. “Maybe we should ask Santa to get Mommy a sense of humor for Christmas. You think the elves can make that in their workshop?”

Because her daughter’s back is turned, Bonnie flips Kai the finger as she waddles out of the kitchen.


	2. 15/16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts 15/16: “This should be against some sort of rule.” & “How could this happen? They’re so…so pure. Ugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of white noise in this one...

“This should be against some sort of rule,” he bemoans before tossing back the rest of his drink. Damon Salvatore is actually a horrible tipper, so Liv isn’t quick to refill his glass. “Can witches even date outside their own covens?”

The vampire glares at one of the couples by the pool table. The guy has his arm around his companion’s back, hand possessively on her hip. As they wait their turn, he leans down to whisper something in her ear and her mouth breaks into a grin.

He groans again and the guy a few stools away from him turns his head. “What do you care? Don’t you have a girlfriend? Or did Elena dump your ass for the second time this week?” He throws him a smirk then tips his beer bottle to his lip.

“Elena and I are just fine, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Then why are you bitching about who Bonnie dates?”

Fingers grip the soft flesh at her waist, her yellow crop top short enough to flash a bit of caramel skin while her matching shorts modestly hide her navel. She moves closer into his embrace.

Sneering, the vampire regards the former hybrid. He’s only hanging around until Liv’s shift ends and has the misfortune of being the sole bar patron within earshot of Damon’s lament. “Because it’s Kai Parker.”

“And you’re Damon Salvatore. Have you looked at all the damage you’ve caused before you started vetting who someone else hooks up with?” Tyler snorts. “Jesus, you should hear how you sound right now. _How could this happen? They’re so…so pure. Ugh_.”

“Tyler, this would be a fine time for you to shut up.”

Not one to back down from a fight, the Lockwood spins on his stool to face Damon. He’s not a hybrid nor has he re-triggered his werewolf curse, but he could take the vampire. He’s sure of it. “You’re jealous, which would be funny if it wasn’t pathetic. Just because you’ve never thought of her that way doesn’t mean the rest of us haven’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tyler squints at the man, who’s managed to weasel his way into the lives of the people he loves. Is he always been this blind? “You know, you’ve always had this weird gatekeeper thing about Bonnie, but we all grew up with her, okay. And for everything she’s done for all of us, it’s about time someone showed her a little _appreciation_.”

Damon’s nose wrinkles at the insinuation.

They both turn back to the couple in question just in time to watch as Bonnie gets on the balls of her feet and presses a kiss to Kai’s waiting lips.

Tyler snorts. Rising from his stool, he pats Damon on the back. “Makes no sense to cockblock if you aren’t actually trying to get into the ring and fight.”


	3. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 18: “All I ever wanted was for someone to respect me. When they did exactly that, I knew I was doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit of a gut punch to write

“Okay, what’s something you’ve wanted more than anything in the world? If money weren’t an object.”

Kai watches her from over the campfire. Her eyes remain on the flames as if she’d rather be confessing to the fire than to the group. She rubs her hands together. The guys in attendance—Matt, Tyler, Damon—listen idly waiting for the sobering “truth”, so they can get back to the more exciting and risqué dares. Caroline snuggles closer to Bonnie’s side and fits her fleece blanket over their shoulders.

“All I ever wanted was for someone to respect me. When they did exactly that, I knew I was doomed.”

Elena goaded her into playing the drinking game version of “Truth or Dare”, so the Gilbert girl is visibly taken aback by the confession. So much so, she trips over herself and her words as she rounds the fire to her best friend. “I respect you, Bonnie. I always have. We all have. I mean, Damon worked so hard to get you out of ‘94—“

“Maybe we don’t crowd the girl who just spent, like, a year in a prison world, kay?” Caroline shooes the other vampire. “That’s her truth and let’s all leave it at that, shall we?”

“I’m getting a drink,” she grumbles. Bonnie stands between her fussy friends and crosses the yard to the coolers. She doesn’t know why she even agreed to go on this stupid camping trip. She camped and hiked through Nova Scotia _twice_ and hated it both times.

Guessing what she needs, Kai digs a fruity wine cooler out of the ice and twists the cap off for her. She takes it and knocks it back, which is pretty comical because it’s about as strong as a ginger ale. “Thanks.”

“Not to seem narcissistic—”

“Which you are. Clinically.”

“Am I the person you were talking about in your little t, ‘truth’?” He does air quotes around the word.

“Boy, you are a narcissist.” She laughs nervously under his penetrating gaze. “What makes you think I meant you?”

He squints. “The mention of doom sounded telling.”

“My whole life is doom and gloom. Take a number.”

“I’m just saying. You made it sound like finally getting someone to respect you was the worst thing to ever happen to you.”

His eyes don’t leave her face and she’d love to be anywhere else in the world right now. Instead, she’s not nearly drunk enough somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains with the small group of people she’s known all her life and the one guy who she just can’t shake.

Or maybe he can’t shake her. After all, she’s the one who told him to get lost in the hallway of that nightclub. And now, months later they’re hooking up behind her friends’ backs, something she initiated, and she’s feeling things for him. Not anger or spite or disgust, but scary things like longing and anticipation and something a lot heavier than lust.

Yeah, she’s doomed all right.

“Fine,” he sniffs. Knowing he’s not going to get it out of her tonight, he shakes it off. “Wanna go make out by the river?”

She laughs again, her burden momentarily lifted. “I thought you’d never ask.


	4. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 2: “Do we like…hold hands now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize this counts a tonkai...and that's all i'm going to say on the matter

“Do we like…hold hands now?” Kai wiggles his arms like limp noodles at Tyler, who slaps them away.

Unamused, Caroline rolls her eyes and presses the back of her hand to her forehead. “You are not holding hands. You’re making a _basket_. If you don’t do it right, your flyer breaks her ankle or leg. Or _neck_.”

The smaller girl blanches. “I really don’t want to break my neck, guys. Or the other two.”

“We gotchu, Bon,” Tyler reassures her, elbowing her gently in the ribs.

Not to be shown up, Kai agrees. “Yeah, you’re safe in our hands but safer in mine.” He winks and all she can do is blink in response. In her mind, they’re already measuring the length of her neck for its brace.

“Please just do the basket!” the blonde snaps. She’s beginning to regret asking the football and baseball players to fill in, but they have three dancers out sick with a stomach bug and the pep rally is in two days. “We need to run all the way through the routine at least once today, so we can iron out all the kinks tomorrow.”

“If I don’t break my neck first…” Bonnie mumbles. She’s not scared of heights or falling, which makes her an excellent top, but she is worried her boyfriend and her best guy friend will land her in the emergency room.

This would be easier if Caroline hadn’t scrapped the pyramid. Sure, Elena being sick messed with their usual bases, but Tyler’s got a strong back and she’s confident Kai would be a good spotter—as long as he doesn’t get distracted.

The Lockwood cup checks his friend to get him to focus then holds out his left arm and latches his free hand onto that forearm. Kai copies him then grabs Tyler’s right arm at the wrist. Tyler does the same. “Okay, so you have your basket. Bonnie, I think you can show them through the rest.”

Before Bonnie can ask where her 3rd is, their captain walks off to check on the other groups.

“What’s next, babe? I think I’m really getting the hang of this cheerleading thing. Maybe I can be the new alternate.”

“Parker, I swear to god if you twist my wrist one more time—”

Bonnie’s hands caress the sides of her neck. This is going to be a long practice…


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 5: Write about an angel being held captive in hell who falls in love with a demon.

She warned him. She specifically told him not to touch her and he did. He deserved that broken nose.

That’s what she tells the off-duty cop as he escorts her to the slammer. “You can spend thirty minutes in the tank or you can leave the premises.”

She already paid her twenty bucks to get into the Harvest Festival, so “jail” it is. And what it is is a tented pavilion wrapped in chicken wire. The ground is covered in hay and plastic balls and chains are hooked around the beams.

Collapsing on the ground, she huffs. Her halo is made of silver pipe cleaner, her wings came from the kids section at the costume store because the adult sizes were sold out, and her friends ditched her for the ferris wheel. Next year she’s staying home and watching movies.

“What’d you do?”

She jumps, not having noticed the other person lounging in the corner. He’s draped in black with a mask pushing his hair away from his face. He watches her adjust to his presence and she exhales. “Sorry. I’m Kai.”

“Bonnie…”

His eyebrows shoot up. “Your name is Bonnie, you’re dressed as an angel, and yet you got tossed in here.”

“I told a zombie not to touch me as I was going through the haunted house. But he grabbed my ass anyway, so I decked him. He told that cop I just got too freaked out to handle the theatrics. Please,” she scoffs. “A haunted house with clowns _and_ zombies? Like, pick a genre.”

He smirks at her ranting.

“What are you in for?”

“Nothing. I’m just hiding from my twin sister. She volunteered me for the dunk tank and not to be the guy handing out the balls. Matty Blue out there said I could chill in here if I make sure prisoners stay their thirty minutes.”

“This carnival justice system sucks.” Just then the cop Matt strolls by and Bonnie sticks her tongue out at his turned back.

“Atta girl! Right on!” Kai holds up his fist in solidarity. “Stick it to the man!”

She rotates back around to her cellmate. “What are you supposed to be anyway?”

“I’m a demon.” He pulls his gray mask down over his face. Its gaping eye holes and long beak kind of freak her out. “See?”

“You look like a plague doctor.”

“Which I’m sure looked pretty demonic to all those people dying because they didn’t wash their asses.”

He lifts the mask and Bonnie decides. She likes his eyes. They’re a cool grey without being intimidating. Her friend’s boyfriend has ice cold blue eyes, but when he looks at her it gives her the creeps. Like he’s undressing her and daring her to call him out on it. No, Kai’s have a nice intensity. No Ted Bundy eyes here.

“Well, _Beelzebub_ , I’m staging a prison break. You want in?”

He sits up. “What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll buy you a candied apple.”

“Sold!” He gets to his feet and helps Bonnie up. “Truth be told, I would’ve done it for the anarchy. And your company.”


	6. 3/6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts 3/6: “Sorry, this is just really different from our constant arguing.” & “I don’t fall in love with people very often, I just can’t believe it was you. Out of everyone, you just had to steal my heart. That’s very rude, you know, to steal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to quote the gif i used to preface this drabble, i'm a naughty bitch

“Sorry, this is just really different from our constant arguing.”

“We can go back to that. If you want…” Her fingers run down the leather cover of a grimoire with a coven name she doesn’t recognize.

They’ve been combing through the Gemini archives for hours and Bonnie’s been _quiet_. Kai’s gotten used to her periods of silence. He can even tell the difference. Angry quiet is different than her apathetic, cold shoulder which is different than her occasional sullen silence that oftentimes has nothing to do with him. But this one, he can’t quite pin down.

“I’m curious is all. You being quiet usually means you’re planning something.”

“I’m not.”

“You sure? Because you stopped reading about an hour ago. You’re just over there _stroking_ spines. Listen, if you’re looking for something to stoke…”

She meets his gaze with a look that warns him to back off, which he ignores as always.

Rising from his chair, he rounds the long table and approaches her. Having learned not to broach her personal space unless granted, he folds his arms across his chest and leans against the stack of books. “There’s no shame in needing to take a break. There’s centuries worth of spells to look through. Why don’t you take the car and go to a garden or see a movie or something?”

“I don’t need to take a break. I need to move in here permanently and not leave until…”

His eyebrows rise, a wordless reaction hoping to urge her on.

“Until I know what every good witch is supposed to know,” she grumbles.

He nods slowly, scratches at his stubble. “Gotcha. You’re having a pity party.”

Green eyes whip up at him.

He purses his lips. “Well, aren’t you? You’re overwhelmed and it’s a blow to your ego and your general lack of formal experience.”

Her glare grows downcast, the corner of her mouth tilting into a pout. “This is actually the part where you make me feel better, not worse.”

“I said _formal_ experience.” He takes her in his arms and presses her head into his chest. “You realize how many witches have practiced their entire lives and haven’t done half the things you’ve been able to?”

“Liv is stronger than me. And better at everything.” Oh, yeah, she’s in the throes of a full on pity party. She never compares herself to Liv. Time to break out the whine and cheese.

“She was raised and trained to be a coven leader, Bon. Of course she is.”

That earns him a punch in the chest, but he laughs it off and pulls her back in. “I figured it out.”

She tilts her head up to look at him.

“You’re planning on running.”

Instead of denying it, she buries her face into his shirt. “You’re going to find a witch who’s better than me.”

“Is that so?” Her nose rubs into his sternum as she nods. “I’ll have you know I don’t fall in love with people very often, I just can’t believe it was you. Out of everyone, you just had to steal my heart. That’s very rude, you know, to steal?

“You think I’m going to let that happen _twice_?”

She groans at his sentiment but he presses on.

“You’re a magnificent witch, Bonnie Bennett. Anyone with eyes can see that. And your body is slammin’! And the sex— Are you kidding me?!”

“Oh my god, are you done?” She turns out of his embrace and he lets her, his arm hanging forlorn in the space between them.

“See what I mean? Rude…”


	7. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 1: “It’s hard to remember we aren’t in a competition anymore.”

“Sorry! It’s hard to remember we aren’t in a competition anymore,” she says but she can’t help the smile creeping over her face.

Kai’s body is crumpled in the corner, his groans the only sign that she didn’t kill him or knock him unconscious. He rolls over, collapsing on his back, and breathes in pained intervals. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just…catching my breath.”

Liv jogs over to Bonnie’s side and throws a sweaty arm over her shoulder. “You know you can only claim friendly fire once before it starts to seem intentional.”

“Force of habit?”

“Better.”

The shorter witch wipes her nose with her wristband then moves to her partner. He doesn’t look like he plans on getting up anytime soon, so she nudges the toe of her sneaker against his leg. “We’re two rotations behind Liv and Luke.”

“Because you keep blasting me across the room.”

“You keep sneaking up on me!”

“It wouldn’t be such a surprise if you trusted your partner.”

“If he stopped trying to randomly tickle me during training, then I’d trust him.”

Sighing, he holds his arms up towards the ceiling of the sparring room, so she steps over and straddles his legs then takes his hands. She bends for the leverage to help him to his feet, but he yanks and instead she falls forward and lands on his chest. The mat burns at her knees and palms.

“Hi.”

She rolls her eyes at his shit-eating grin and how handsome he manages to look all sweaty and winded. Bonnie wrinkles her nose. “You’re gross and I stink.”

“Sounds like there’s a shower in our near future.”

“You guys are disgusting,” Luke calls. “Get a room!”

“I’m trying!”


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 8: Person A is from a rich family, intelligent and has a sharp tongue. One day, they snuck out to the poor district, curious. They met Person B, strong and independent, who clearly hates the people of the rich district. Not knowing Person A’s real identity, they both became fast friends, running around on top of rooftops at night, stealing breads from vendors only to give them to the beggars and telling each other stories while laying side by side in the flower meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per jasmin's request: "Prompt: 8 which is basically Aladdin. Have it in reverse in a modern urban setting and we can see how ol white boy from Portland does around some black people."

“If it’s a birthday, I could’ve brought a gift. Wine or flowers.”

“It’s no one’s birthday.”

“A wedding?”

“In a backyard?”

“My grandparents got married in their yard. Granted, they had a fifty acre farm…”

Bonnie stops in her tracks. Kai halts a few steps past her on the sidewalk and spins around. She told him to dress down—it’s summer in Atlanta, for goodness sake!—but his dark jeans, black t-shirt under a denim button down, and boots are still too dressy. “Forget it. Let’s just go back.”

He tilts his head. “Bon, we’re a block away…”

Her attention shifts over his shoulder and her blood runs cold. It’s too late. They’ve been spotted.

“Ooh, Grams! _Bonnie brought a white boy to the cookout_!”

_x_

That gracious introduction by her cousin Greta got them the initial attention Bonnie prayed to avoid. She’d already warned her grandmother she was bringing “someone special”, but who was she kidding? She might as well be living in a Tyler Perry movie.

Her cousins pull her across the yard while Sheila Bennett ushers Kai into the house followed by her absentee father and estranged mother. _Oh, now they want to be parents_ , she ruefully thinks.

Greta gets right to it. “I guess they’re right about the other white meat.” Two brown fingers pinch Bonnie’s face before going to grab at her ass.

“Stop it,” she says through gritted teeth. Her cousins Luka and Jonas, Greta’s brother and father, are at the grill within hearing distance. “You dated Nik remember?”

“Ancient history,” she waves off the mention. “Yours is cute, though!”

“Down, tiger.” Lucy puts her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I’ve got my son on my hip, but I will knock your eyes back in your head on behalf of my baby cousin.”

“I’m a baby cousin, too…”

Eager to change the subject, Bonnie goes for the plump baby sucking on a teething ring. Cooing, she scoops him into her arms and mirrors the position Lucy had bouncing him on her hip. “Grams said it was going to be a small Sunday dinner, not a family reunion.”

“Everyone figured maybe she’s in a good enough mood to finally spill her mac and cheese recipe.”

“You know she’ll take that thing to her grave. She never likes people in her kitchen.”

“Kai’s a pretty good cook.”

Lucy and Greta look at each other before bursting into laughter. Easing them back towards the house, Lucy tucks a ringlet of black hair behind Bonnie’s ear. “At least he didn’t bring potato salad.”

_x_

She doesn’t trust the picture in front of her.

Her parents are drinking beer and laughing like they actually enjoy each other’s company, which would be a first in two decades. Sheila fusses with removing a dessert dish out of the fridge while instructing Kai, suited up in one of her apron’s, to pull a casserole from the oven. The kitchen is loud and crowded and hot, and Bonnie thinks this is some kind of joke. Any minute the shoe’s going to drop and her family is going to turn. Or Kai is going to say something off-color and prove she never should’ve brought him around. Keep him to her _city_ life.

In her cousin’s distraction, Lucy grabs her son and disappears with Greta to the family room where the AC works better. Kai registers Bonnie’s entrance and sets the scalding macaroni and cheese on the counter before nearing her. His smile grows as he slips off an oven mitt and pulls a scrap of paper from his back pocket. “Ta da!”

In shock, she snatches the note and crumples it into her pocket. “Kai!” she hisses.

“What? I thought you’d want to take it back to Portland with us.”

She wars with having the holy motherfucking grail tucked away in her short shorts and how her Grams gave him the recipe before any of her blood relatives. Sheila gives them a funny look, so Bonnie tugs him out of the kitchen and down the hall.

“I love you, you’re amazing,” she quickly grabs his face and kisses him. “But I need you to know that you can’t come in here, be a white man, and take sacred knowledge from my family.”

His slate eyes narrow into slits. “I literally just asked and she jotted it down. I barely looked at it.”

“You have a photographic memory.”

“…I wanted to make sure when I make it for you it comes out the same.”

Her heart pounds as her stomach drops. She finally has one over on Greta, and rivalry between two cousins is everything. She sobers. “Not. A. Peep. My family will kill for this. Or at least heavily maim.”

He grins, his eyes raking over her face. “Did you know your grandmother’s clairvoyant? She says you guys descend from witches.”

“We don’t and she’s not.”

Undeterred, he continues while slipping back on his mitt. “She said she has a good feeling about me.”

Bonnie caresses his cheek. “So do I, but she didn’t predict my first boyfriend cheating on me. Ignore her.”

“Nah. I’m gonna go finish helping her. I want to hear more about the witches.” He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she knew what she was doing, y'all!


	9. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 7: An angel sent to destroy the one prophesied to bring the world’s destruction falls in love with them instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an spn crossover, but i take a few cues

The karaoke bar is crowded. 90s Night is always packed with nostalgic Gen-Xers and millennials. The guys on stage are slurring and giggling through their rendition of Chumbawamba’s “Tubthumping”, and he’s got his hand between a pretty woman’s thighs.

She squeezes her legs together either to stop his fingers from moving any further or to keep them right where they are. Probably both. Unaware of what’s going on under the table, her blonde friend chats away with her boyfriend’s falsetto underscoring their conversation.

“ _Pissing the night away. Pissing the night away_!”

Static rings in his ear and he winces. No one notices his discomfort or the sound, the performance coming to a clumsy close. The next song choice is The Spin Doctors’ “Two Princes”, so he takes that as his cue.

“Bon, I’ll be right back.” He presses a kiss to her temple and scoots out of the booth before she can disengage from her friend.

The hallway to the restroom is poorly lit and claustrophobic as hell. This building really isn’t conducive to its business, but his girl loves the place.

The static cuts through again causing him to grind his teeth. _Goddamn angel radio_. He pushes the door open to the dingy restroom and steps into a sterling clean executive office. Three forms face him from behind the large desk but only one sits.

 _Fuck_ …

“Malachai,” greets the one to his right. They give off the appearance of a Vietnamese woman. Straight black hair, red lips, and a model’s figure. Raphael always did like ‘em tall.

“It’s been a minute,” the one at his left chimes in with dry angelic humor. Time moves differently in the celestial realm. A short span of moments here could mean eons on Earth. Conversely, an hour here could be a split second to a human being.

Uriel looks a lot like Kai’s humanly visage. Lean and tall and pale skinned. Hazel eyes where Kai’s are grey. And boss in the middle…

Gabriel looks a lot like Bonnie’s father. But her father looks at Kai with a lot more warmth than he’s getting right now.

He really hates these guys.

“Raph, Urie, _Gabe_ ,” he addresses the silent one sitting in the comfy chair. “I’d say I’m happy to see you again, but… I’m not.”

“We send you to the secular world with a mission and you suddenly stop taking our calls,” Uriel snips. “If I had a heart, it would hurt.”

Kai tries not to roll his eyes. They are his bosses after all. “You gave me a mission and I’m…doing it.”

“The Bennett girl still lives.”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Malachai, you were supposed to destroy her,” Raphael raises their voice.

“I did! I destroyed her…ability to kill us all.”

The other three are not amused by his way with words, but it’s a gift.

“I paid attention, okay. Mystic Falls sits on the largest meeting of ley lines in North America, which, if given a big enough shock, could ripple through the realms. There’s also the prophecy that the last Bennett witch would crack open Hell. The cage opening at the epicenter of all things magical would be horrible, terrible, no good, very bad—”

“It would be cataclysmic.”

He snaps his fingers at the twin to his girlfriend’s dad. “Bingo. And your solution was _kill the witch_. Simple. Easy. Straightforward.”

“Then why isn’t she dead?”

“Gee, Raph, I dunno,” Kai scratches his head. “Maybe because we don’t know if killing the last of a very powerful bloodline could trigger that apocalypse we’re trying to avoid. Duh!”

The two stooges start arguing that they should be chosen to go and succeed where a lowly _malakhim_ failed, but Gabriel keeps their dark eyes on Kai.

“You say you destroyed her ability.”

“In a manner of speaking…”

“Explain.”

He moans. He could recite that damned prophecy in his sleep…if he slept. “It’s very maudlin if you ask me. She gets a broken heart. That’s what does it, so it would follow that if she stays happy then no broken heart. Ergo, no end times until the end times.”

Uriel smirks. “And what? You plan on sticking by her side forever and ever amen to make sure she doesn’t get her feelings hurt?”

He snarls over at the smug Ken doll. “If that’s what it takes.”

Raphael leans toward Gabriel and stage whispers, “There’s been talks of attempted copulation with the witch.”

Kai does roll his eyes here. “I mean, things would be easier if I had a dick, yeah! I can’t be a year into this still telling her _I’m just really into cunnilingus_. Which I am.”

The angels clear their throats at his abrasive language. They stare at him for a long moment before Gabriel makes their decision.

“Fine. Stick with the witch. Stay right by her, Malachai. And keep your radio turned on. No more going AWOL.” Then dark eyes averts their gaze and they grumble, “I’ll see what I can do about your…anatomy.”

He salutes the three archangels and turns on his heels before they change their minds.

“Two Princes” is just starting its second chorus, and he wishes he’d waited a little bit longer. Kai tucks back into the booth beside Bonnie and she greets him with a kiss.

“Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere. Just took a quick phone call.”


	10. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 14: “You know nothing about me.” “Oh, but I do. I know you want adventure, that’s why you’re here standing in front of me. You want to rebel like everyone else. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance… and maybe even a little danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Jo said Whitmore would be good for him. It’s quiet. Idyllic. Sure, it’s a college town but it’s a small liberal arts school. Most of the students are legacies or locals or late in life degree seekers. Party school, it is not.

He’s taken to jogging around his neighborhood at night. It’s right next to campus and the rent is surprisingly cheap. It might be because his landlord is old and thinks he’s a student. He looks very young for his age after all. But it’s calm and the weather’s nice.

He needs a peaceful transition back into the world.

Rounding the block, he halts and folds at the middle, hands on his knees as he catches his breath. He glances up at the three story dormitory to his left. Every time he passes it, he gets the unshakable feeling that he’s being watched but he ignores it. Paranoia is part and parcel to who he is as a person.

This time, though, someone stands at the iron gate that wraps around the building. For some reason, he feels drawn to the stranger so he crosses the empty street. Lit by a street lamp, _she_ eyes him as he gets closer. Like she’s been waiting…

“You following me or something?”

“Or something.” She shrugs but her airy tone hints at the former. Her big emerald eyes glow matching her cheshire grin. “I know you.”

“Can’t say the same, sorry.”

The lack of recognition only widens her smile. “You’re that Gemini witch who disappeared.”

He keeps a straight face while his anxiety skyrockets. “Excuse me?”

Humoring him, she leans against the fence. “May ‘94, Gemini merge ceremony. Twins Josette and Malachai Parker are both in contention for the spot of coven leader. But Malachai was born a siphon who’d never had magic to even practice with. He lost the merge but somehow retained his soul, so he didn’t die. Then he just up and vanished for almost two decades.

“Tell me that doesn’t sound familiar.”

“How do you know all that? You don’t look a day over eighteen.”

“I’m twenty…and I’m a Bennett. So, where’d you go? You hardly look a day over _twenty-two_.”

He huffs. Of all places in the world he could’ve gone to, he ended up in a Bennett’s backyard. Glancing around, he doesn’t see anyone else outside but the two of them. And for good reason. It’s almost ten o’clock, and yet he doesn’t feel like the predator here.

When he meets her cat-like eyes again, she’s watching him with unbridled curiosity. “What do you want?”

Her puffy bottom lip pokes out. “I want to help you.”

“You know nothing about me or what I need.”

“Oh, but I do.”

She pushes off the fence and strides around the gate until she’s standing in front of him. His basketball shorts and sweat soaked t-shirt seem frumpy next to her skinny jeans and low cut tank top. “All those years locked away, I know you want adventure, that’s why you’re here standing in front of me. You want to rebel like everyone else. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance…” She ducks her head and lowers her voice like they’re sharing a secret. “And maybe even a little danger.”

A balloon wells in his chest before he can tamp it down. Is this girl, this _woman_ a seer? There’s no way some random witch knows all these things about him. That was the deal between he and Jo. If he lost, he’d planned to lock himself away because he wasn’t sure what he’d do with all his hopelessness and rage. When he decided he was ready to reenter the real world, she had to promise not to tell a soul.

But this Bennett is looking at him like she knows him. They’re kindred spirits, he can sense that much.

“What’s your name?”

“Bonnie.”

“Well, _Bonnie_ … What did you have in mind?”


	11. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 4 (from the best friends turned lovers list): when parting, Characters agreed to meet at a certain place at a certain time in a certain number of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of 3/6.

They agreed on one year.

The spell is massive. It would take several lunar cycles to incubate the extremely hard to come by ingredients. Even on the night of a total lunar eclipse with a blood moon, there’s no guarantee it’ll work.

This isn’t breaking the Sun and Moon curse nor is this like transferring the Anchor from one entity to another. This is way bigger than creating a prison world, and for it the Gemini council unanimously agreed to work with the Bennett witch.

They are neutralizing the hellmouth that lay under Mystic Falls. Or, at least, trying.

“I still find this ridiculous, Malachai.”

“And I still don’t care.”

Using the long mirror as a guide, he straightens the button at his collar and his father does the same. They had to pull the ceremonial robes out for this very occasion. He’s so glad they had them dry cleaned.

“This is messing with something bigger than the Gemini. Bigger than the Bennetts. We have no clue the consequences we could face by enacting this spell with magic of this magnitude…”

They turn towards each other. Joshua Parker reaches forward and fits the giant and velvet burgundy hood over his son’s head and Kai does the same for him. “If you care for this girl so much, just…convince her to move to Portland. It’s never too late to bow out of this hellmouth nonsense. The elders won’t get the wrong impression of you.”

He shakes out of his father’s patient grasp and adjusts his hood to his liking. “You know how trying to convince me of something when my mind’s already made up is like yelling at a brick wall? That’s me trying to talk Bonnie into leaving Mystic Falls for good, but times that by a fuckton.”

The older man frowns. He feels neither here nor there about his son’s affections for the Bennett witch. At least there’s someone who can rein him in when he nears the edge. And for that reason alone, he’d never drive a wedge between the two. But the Bennett won’t leave Virginia and all the mayhem that it attracts. In the same stroke, Kai, their leader, won’t abandon Bonnie…again.

“Has she communed with her spirits yet?” Joshua turns back to the mirror and straightens his cloak.

He scoffs. “Your mind must really be going, old man. The other side went kaput a long time again.”

“Malachai, are you so naive?” He turns back to his eldest son. His only son. “Our ancestors were never bound by the other side. Yes, it was a supernatural purgatory of sorts, but just because it collapsed doesn’t mean they ceased to exist.”

Kai lifts his chin at the thought. It never occurred to any of them where all the souls went, and he’s never been religious outside of reverence to his own as well as others’ coven beliefs and histories and the like. Heaven, Hell, the void, the ether… Who really knows?

“She has no idea, does she?”

“Looks like we’ll find out.”

_x_

The field stands silent. The cloaked witches await as Malachai consecrates the ground. It’s messy work, but so is the role of coven leader. He hands off the bloody knife and someone else steps in to remove and discard the remains of their sacrifice.

He’ll skip the mutton next time he goes out to dinner.

Across the field, the witnesses part making way for a single witch heading straight for Kai. Smirking, he wrings his hands with a rag and is handed his silver rings spelled with incantations meant to strengthen him. Bonnie looks good in her robe. It, of course, swallows her up, but it feels right. Like this is where he and she should be. In power, in control. _Together_.

“You’re late.”

“I know.” She stops on the opposite side of the circle where they’ll cast the spell. “Sorry, but…I brought someone.”

From the break in the trees steps a tall form. The fluidity of their quick gait makes Kai curious who’s confident enough to sojourn with the Gemini for such a task. Their hood falls back revealing the face of a brown woman with a slim nose and lips turned up at the corners. She knowingly arches her eyebrow at him.

“Lucy thought we could use the assist.”

“Nice to see you in person, Luce. Now, before we get started, it’s been brought to my attention that maybe we should— _you_ should,” he corrects himself, “commune with your spirits.”

The Bennetts share a confused look.

“I know it sounds wacky, but just because the Other Side is gone doesn’t mean they’re gone, too.”

Lucy appraises him before sucking in a deep breath. “It’s worth a shot.”

Bonnie clearly doesn’t take the suggestion so easily. “Wait, what?” She steps around the bloodied soil and stops in front of Kai. “What do you mean? That Grams could still be out there somewhere?”

He glances over his shoulder at his father, who simply bounces his eyebrows. Turning back to her, he shrugs. “No harm in trying, right?”

Her eyes brimming with tears, she nods. She moves to return to Lucy’s side when he grabs her arm. The words spill out before he can stop them. “I missed you.”

She buttons her lips as she gazes back at him. “Me, too.”

He lets her go and backs away until he’s by his father’s side. The Bennett women join hands and begin their call to their ancestors.

An elbow connects with Kai’s side and he glares over at Joshua. “When you two decide to make things official, can we expect less theatrics?”

“Courthouse wedding or bust, pops.”


	12. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 13: “I’m trying to decide if this thing I did is incredibly stupid or…” “What happened? What did you do?” “Well…I fell in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i picked the prompt for this one. it's a continuation of 14. ;)

He wonders what his life would be like had he never approached the young woman at the gate.

Would it have been quite this bloody?

She wipes her hair off her forehead with the back of her hand as to not smear blood on her face. They’ve been at it all morning and have earned a reprieve, so he snapped the vampire’s neck until it’s time for them to go again.

Diluted iced coffee sits on the table closest to her, which she grabs and takes a long pull. Her fingerprints stain the glass cup. After draining her drink, she goes to the kitchen where he hears her running the faucet. “You want anything?” she calls out.

“Nah.” Cocking his head to the side, he stares down at the unconscious man at his feet. A small handprint marks the side of his face where Bonnie slapped him. Her nails cut into skin, but the scratches heal right before his eyes.

He kicks at the head before turning away. “On second thought, I could use a drink. A real one.”

Their first date was _weird_. It was technically a date because that’s the word she kept using, but while he was a little shaky on the concept—it had been eighteen years since he spent time with a human woman, after all—their deviation from dinner and a movie left him rattled.

She came over to his place with wine and a hunting knife. It was the only way she could help him, she said.

Her grandmother Sheila Bennett, rest her soul, had bound Bonnie’s magic as a child. At sixteen, she could do nothing but watch when vampires came to her small town of Mystic Falls and one tried to force Sheila to open a sealed tomb. Her grandmother refused and was killed because of it. Then, by the twisted hand of a cruel god, that same vampire wormed his way into the graces of her loved ones and currently dated her childhood best friend, who she kept at arm’s length for obvious reasons.

If she’d had magic, she could’ve prevented her grandmother’s death or at least avenged it. That’s where Kai came in. She searched through all of Sheila’s grimoires and journals and records and found that Malachai Parker hadn’t vanished into thin air. Sheila just helped spirit him away to a pocket world only Bennett blood could access. With him here now…

If he could siphon the spell that kept her magic sealed away, she’d have no problem sharing it with him. Maybe together they could find a way to get him self-sustaining magic while they were at it.

“What’s with the Crocodile Dundee knife, then?”

She’d shrugged. “I always carry this around with me.”

The next few hours were a blur. They ate and talked and had a few glasses of wine leading up to Bonnie straddling him on his couch. She positioned his hands on her hips under her dress and made sure he had a firm grip before telling him to do it, use his power on her. Because he could feel her magic vibrating underneath the surface and her skin was so soft and he could’ve came just from the weight of her on his lap, he obeyed.

It was _euphoric_.

Sheila’s spell was a deadbolt and his siphoning ability was the master key. Her power exploded within her, Kai sucking at it like a leech, and the only way they knew to ground themselves was with each other. Their lips crashing together and fingers ripping at clothes and bodies moving with and in and around one another.

So much for not kissing on the first date.

Kai enters the kitchen and embraces Bonnie from behind as she rinses her hands in the sink. Watching the sudsy strawberry water circle the drain, he props his chin on her shoulder. “Have you decided yet?”

“Mm,” she hums. “I say give it a few years.”

“Really?”

“Hell, yeah.” She turns off the faucet and dries her hands on a dish cloth. She spins in his arms and peers up at him with those candy eyes. “He came into my life like a parasite and sucked everything good out of its marrow.”

“The same could be said about me. Correction: that same has been said about me.”

She vehemently shakes her head. “Not the way I see it. You _gave_ me something, and _he_ can afford a few years of solitude.”

Blowing out a shaky breath, he pulls her closer then hefts her onto the counter to bring her to his level. “Well, I’m trying to decide if this thing I did is incredibly stupid or…”

At that, her eyes widen before darting over his shoulder towards the door. “What happened? What did you do? Did he get out?”

“No…” He shakes his head and waits for her attention to return to him. “I fell in love with you.”

Her eyes track over his face, some emotion tugging at her mouth before her teeth sink into her bottom lip. “It’s a little stupid, but I’ll allow it.”

As she leans forward to kiss him, a groan sounds from the front room. Her huff fans hot air over his face. “Looks like it’s time for round two.” They share a quick kiss before she jumps down from the counter and heads out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all, folks! thanks for playing!


End file.
